


Nightmare

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are L's nightmares like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

L is an unusual, quirky sorta guy. And he likes himself just the way he is. He doesn't care what others think of the way he always sits on his haunches, or does weird things with his monkey-like toes (which are always bare when he can get away with it), or the way he holds cell phones, or the fact that he looks like he'd been locked in a windowless room with no lights on and sat in front of a lit up computer screen for three weeks.

His dreams are no exception. They're also weird. Or at least something that would make you do a double take if he told you about them.

Case in point: one night while they were handcuffed together, Light was awoken by the sound of the long chain rattling and some disturbing moans coming from L's general direction. Some creaking of the mattress as well, too. Light will tell you he remembers glancing over at L's shadowy form in the darkness and seeing him twitch his limbs restlessly and tip his head back. At first he thought L might have been jacking off, but then L had whined and screamed for his mother. Alarmed, Light had leaned over and shaken him awake.

When he asked L what was the matter, L calmed down immediately and gave him an enigmatic smile. "Oh, just a nightmare. I dreamt I got diagnosed with diabetes."


End file.
